


Panic at the elevator

by puffmuffins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, I Made A Thing, I Tried, I don't know, I should just delete this, I'm sorry I was bored, M/M, This is what rp generator gets you, attempt at least, no more midnight writing, send help, stop me, stop me now, the elevator fic no one knew one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffmuffins/pseuds/puffmuffins
Summary: When the elevators don't work like they used to before.I'm sorry not sorry I was bored.





	

Suga giggled at Hinata who was once oozing excitement was now dozing off  the reason he was so excited was because their team was invited to a party with high school volleyball teams from all around the world Tsukishima on the other hand could care less.  Now the party was done and everyone was heading home. While walking towards the elevator to leave the building Hinata caught a glimpse of Kenma adjusting his tie, Hinata excitedly ran over to him.

 

"Hey Kenma, wasn't the party great?"

 

Hinata looked at Kenma expecting an answer Kenma simply nodded, Hinata could hear footsteps approaching from behind him, he turned around to see Oikawa and Iwazumi approaching them, Oikawa sent him a condescending stare 

 

"Oh hello shrimpy I didn't see you down there"

 

Iwaizumi Jabbed Oikawa in the stomach resulting in the latter to hunch over in pain. Iwaizumi bowed in apology

 

"I'm sorry about that."

 

Hinata rubbed the back of his head

 

"No it's okay....hehe"

 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar and pulled him away, as Hinata watched as they walked away he heard a loud and familiar screech in the distance he looked over to see who it was to see Bokuto bolting over to Kuroo.

 

"Hey Hey Hey Kuroo that party was lit"

 

"Sure was bro"

 

Akaashi looked at Suga 

 

"Where is the rest of your team?"

 

"Hmm, oh they're coming they had somethings to take care of, but they should be here soon, or at least I hope so."

 

Akaashi gently nodded and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button He looked over at everyone 

 

"Come on we should be heading home it's getting late."

 

Everyone nodded and stepped onto the elevator when everyone got on Akaashi pushed the button to the first floor as the elevator began going down the lights began to flicker Hinata nervously looked around Suga patted him on the back

 

"Don't worry Hinata we'll be fine"

 

"But what if the elevator stop and were stuck here forever"

 

Kuroo smirked

 

"Looks like it's just you and me Tsukki"

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes

 

"Are you blind or just dumb because it's obvious that there are more people than just two of us."

 

"Yeah but my eyes are only on you"

 

"Sadly for you my eyes are not so interested in you"

 

Hinata began fiddling with his hands nervously while looking at the lights he felt the elevator come to a abrupt stop, Oikawa who was knocked over spoke up.

 

"Um who stopped the elevator?"

 

Suga pressed the button to open the door, but nothing happened Suga hummed

 

"Well it looks like it's not working right now."

 

Hinata began panicking

 

"See I told you this was going to happen now we will be stuck here forever never to get out." 

 

 Bokuto began banging on the elevator door

 

"Someone anyone get us out!!!"

 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by the arms

 

"Bokuto-san please stop"

 

"B-but, we may never get out"

 

"I'm sure someone will come Bokuto-san"

 

Suga clapped his hands together 

 

"Maybe we can do something to kill time"

 

Oikawa gave him a skeptical look 

 

"Like what?"

 

Suga looked around thinking of a way to calm everyone down.

 

"Oh I Know! We can play I-spy, who wants to go first"

 

Hinata raised his hand

 

"Okay Hinata take the floor"

 

"I spy something hopeless"

 

Hinata looked at everyone waiting for an answer, everyone looked at one another until Oikawa spoke up

 

"Is it this terribly hopeless situation?"

 

"Yes! that's exactly what it is"

 

Suga rubbed his temples

 

"Hinata everything is going to be okay, let's just try to wait for someone to come"

 

Everyone listened to suga and calmed down deciding to play some games while waiting, after waiting for what felt like an hour Bokuto spoke up.

 

"Look I can't wait any longer I'm sleepy and I wanna go home, and this cards against humanity game is not distracting me long enough."

 

Oikawa nodded and threw his cards on the ground

 

"I totally agree with Bokuto we are going to be stuck here forever!"

 

Akaashi sighed

 

"I'm surprised no one's heard us with all this screaming"

 

Oikawa huffed

 

"Well they haven't, you know since were going to be stuck here forever we should just confess are crushes right here and now seeing as no one's ever going to now and we're never going to find happiness again"

 

everyone gave Oikawa a baffled look, then Bokuto cleared his throat

 

"I understand Oikawa's point, we should just let it all out so here it goes Akaashi I love you I think about you day and night, but I am to scared to tell you how I feel because I think you will reject me and think I'm gross, but I don't want to die without you by my side."

 

Everyone just stared at Bokuto with shocked expressions not expecting a heartfelt confession, Akaashi blushed and approached Bokuto

 

"Bokuto-san I-"

 

Oikawa stepped in between them

 

"Um I was going to confess first, so like hold off on your sentimental reunion kay?"

 

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the back of the head

 

"Get out of the way shittykawa"

 

Oikawa rubbed his head

 

"Iwa-chan how could you, adn to think I was going to confess my love to you."

 

"W-what?"

 

Kuroo smirked

 

"Oh how the tables have turned right tsukki.

 

Tsukishima scoffed

 

"Please don't bring me into this"

 

Kuroo put his arm around Tsukishima

 

"Aww don't be like that Tsukki, let's watch this drama go down"

 

Bokuto squawked

 

"Wow I can't believe Oikawa had a thing for Iwaizumi"

 

Kenma looked up from his 3ds

 

"I kinda knew"

 

Hinata perked up

 

"Suga-san do you have feelings for anyone?"

 

SUga blushed

 

"Oh no I don't, but what about you Hinata you and Kageyama seem to hang out a lot more than you used to."

 

Hinata choked

 

"W-what t-that's n-not true!"

 

Suga giggled and approached Iwaizumi

 

"So are you going to tell Oikawa how you feel about him?"

 

"Are you going to tell Daichi how you feel?"

 

"Touche, though it seems like Bokuto and Akaashi are hitting it off"

 

Oikawa approached them

 

"What are we talking about over here?"

 

"None of your business Shittykawa"

 

Before Oikawa could say anything back they felt the elevator move again"

 

Hinata jumped in joy

 

"Yay the elevators working now we won't be stuck forever"

 

Bokuto and Hinata high-fived, when the elevator hit the first floor everyone got off and went their separate ways with Bokuto and Akaashi walking home silently, Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickering whilst holding going home, and Kuroo, and Tsukishima seemed to have disappeared.While going home Suga looked at both Hinata  and Kenma who just happened to be there.

 

"Let's make sure to keep what happened in the elevator between us okay?"

 

 Kenma nodded Hinata smiled

 

"Are lips are sealed."

 

Suga smiled fondly at them

 

"Good"

 

Suga will give him and Daichi a little more time until he spill his guts.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I wrote this 12:00am I really don't know, Thanks for reading this trash of a story though <3


End file.
